wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
How to make messy dare games
Since it can get pretty messy, you may want to do this outside. WARNING: Some of them are pretty nasty. This game is recommended for children 15 and under, although you can do this at any age You need: * Water balloons * Ketchup * Mustard * Chocolate pudding * Peanut butter * Jelly * Mayo * Green jello (or any other color jello) * Tabasco sauce * Cream in can * Skittles, starbursts, or any other candy * 1x1x1 Rubik's Cubes * Stopwatch * Ladle * Syrup * Eggs * Add more stuff here How to prepare # Prepare 12 boxes of pudding. # Mix 6 packs of jello with 24 cups of water and make it extra runny # Put the candies in a pie tin and cover with cream # Paint one of the sides on the cube a different color # Fill the water balloons with ketchup, mustard, or other condiments # Gather everything else needed # There should be at least 27 people and they should sit in a circle or by group # Write the dares on a board and tell people to pick a random number The dares 9. Eat pudding with your fingers (put the pudding on a piece of paper). The person must eat the whole thing with their fingers (no sipping, drinking, or pouring) 10. If using green jello, fill the person's hands with the jello and make them hold it for 5 minutes. 11. If using yellow jello, make them drink it thinking it's lemonade. 12. If using orange jello, put weird stuff in it and freeze it, and ask people to eat it frozen 13. If using red jello, spill it on a concrete surface and tell another player you puked all over the concrete 14. If using blue jello drink it and tell people you are drinking Windex 15. If using purple jello make them soak their feet in it 16. Have them bury their face in the pie and look for the candy pieces 17. Throw a condiment (ketchup, mustard, marshmallow sauce) water balloon at another person 18. Make a PB and J on a person's armpit 19. Cover their face in peanut butter and throw marshmallows or other items at their face to see how many can stick. To do this one you must be at least 6 feet away from that person 20. Stand in pudding (put the pudding in a cookie sheet and take the player's socks and shoes off) 21. Put mayo in their hair and leave it there for at least 3 minutes 22. Make a foot dessert. Take the players shoes and socks off, put their feet on a plate, and use the cream and syrup to make a dessert. Another player has to eat it off 23. Make the player take a shot of Tabasco sauce 24. Throw eggs at some players 25. Hand the painted Rubik's cube to a player and ask him/her to turn the original color of the painted side up. If he or she can't then dump a bucket of yellow Jello on them 26. NEW! If using teal jello, make it extra firm and try to eat as many cubes as you can with a lot of cream on them 27. NEW! Make a banana cream pie on someone's arm, there is no need to bake it or anything. 28. Welp, that's all, add more dares here When everything is finished clean up with towels and put everything back where it belongs. And wear old clothes that you don't mind getting ruined. Category:Wackish How To Category:Randomness